Naturezas Opostas
by Pinguim.Aquariano
Summary: O rude cavaleiro de Perseu, Argol, mostra se envolvido com uma amazona. Mas seus sentimentos, e natureza, parecem não ser os mesmos. Veja o desenrolar de um conflito amoroso um tanto surpreendente...


Naturezas Opostas

O Sol surgia tímido por entre as frestas do céu nublado. A manhã era fria, como a noite anterior. Em um quarto aconchegante, de uma das casas de pedra, a luz vinha pela fresta de uma janela entreaberta, deixando tudo na penumbra.

Frente à janela havia um homem de pé. Estava nu por debaixo do lençol que cobria sua cintura. Era um homem grande, de ombros largos, músculos bem definidos, como se tivessem sido talhados. De mão pesada, que repousava com certa delicadeza sobre uma das abas da janela. Seu porte era heróico, como um dos grandes gregos da mitologia. Mas um ar de tensão tomava sua face, e seu olhar fixava-se ao longe. Tão longe quanto seria difícil para um mortal comum enxergar, onde muitos não veriam nada ele via. E já tinha visto aquela cena antes. Outra silhueta esgueirava-se pelo Santuário, trajando mantos e capuz, carregando nas costas uma urna dourada.

Argol: O segundo que vejo chegar esta semana... Não gosto disso...

Sobre a cama os lençóis que lá estavam começaram a se mexer e, do meio deles, surgiu um rosto feminino. Seus cabelos sedosos e ruivos, agora bagunçados, lhe caiam sobre a face de pele alva e delicada, com os olhos apertados e correndo todo o lugar. Procurava localizar-se. Quando se deu conta sorriu e deitou-se novamente, espreguiçando de forma manhosa e descobrindo, talvez propositalmente, parte de seu belo corpo, nu.

Sua voz doce chamou o homem.

Ela: Bom dia... Ah...O que está fazendo? Algum problema?

Ele então fecha a janela e se volta para a mulher.

Argol: Talvez... Não gosto nada do que ando vendo...

Essa movimentação de homens carregando urnas... Acho que o Mestre está recrutando os cavaleiros...

Ah...Marin, tome...

De debaixo de um lençol que estava no chão ele pega uma máscara de prata e entrega à mulher. Depois vira-se e começa a se vestir.

Marin: Ah... Obrigada, Argol...

Por que você está se preocupando com a chegada dos cavaleiros...? Não estou entendendo...

Ei... Já vai! Ainda é cedo! Podemos ficar mais.

Argol: Marin... Sabe que isso que temos feito... Não devíamos. Eu sequer poderia ter visto seu rosto, a menos que...

Marin: Que eu te ame?

Sim, eu te amo, Argol! Se este era o problema, agora não é mais... Não é proibido o amor entre guerreiros... Vamos logo assumir e nos entregar um ao outro!

Você não me ama também...?

Marin senta na cama e cobre-se com o lençol.

Argol: Amor...? Acho que isso é um pouco demais para mim...

Marin: Demais!

Argol: Sim... Isso de amor não é assim que funciona. Não comigo. O amor é perigoso, principalmente para nós...

Não vou negar que gosto de ficar junto de você. Mas amor... É realmente demais para mim. Somos amantes, Marin, fazemos com um calor tão forte e selvagem... Isso não é amor. Pode ser paixão...

É melhor que você não sinta mais isso... É melhor não levarmos mais isso adiante. Já deixei de cumprir minha obrigações para estar com você. E você já fez o mesmo. Isso não devia acontecer!

O Mestre está chamando os cavaleiros por algum motivo... Em breve começará uma guerra...

Marin: Não sentir mais? O amor pode nos dar forças! Poderemos superar qualquer obstáculo se estivermos juntos! O amor pode nos tornar mais fortes!

Argol: Pfff... Não diga besteiras! Aos cavaleiros não devia ser permitido amar! Ele nos enfraquece, isso sim!

Acha que poderei dar tudo de mim no campo de batalha se te amasse? Acha que estaria disposto a morrer sabendo que deixaria alguém chorando sobre meu túmulo?

Eram palavras duras aquelas as de Argol, palavras doídas, porém necessárias.

Marin virou o rosto para o lado. Seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Argol se viu completamente sem jeito, não sabia ao certo como agir.

Argol: Olha... Desculpa... Mas é para nosso próprio bem...

Argol põe-se de frente à cama e, com delicadeza, toca o rosto de Marin, virando-o para si.

Argol: Eu cresci em meio a guerras... Todas as pessoas pelas quais eu tentei nutrir algum amor ou amizade morreram. É um sentimento muito doloroso, só eu sei como é... Não quero que aconteça de novo... Por isso evito me envolver assim... Você também deveria evitar...

Isso de amor não te faz bem. É melhor que jogue fora esses sentimentos pra mim. Acredite quando digo que jamais senti algo assim como sinto por você... Realmente gosto de você e quero te ver bem... Mas está evidente que vamos começar uma guerra! Cada dia surge uma nova silhueta carregando uma urna...Os cavaleiros estão sendo recrutados...

Não podemos deixar nossos interesses próprios atrapalhar nosso dever maior...

Marin: Mas... E se...

E se fugirmos? Deixarmos para trás isso tudo! Formos viver nossas vidas, como pessoas normais! Somos jovens! Temos uma vida inteira pela frente...!

Argol: Fugir...?

Foi então que Argol parou. Pela primeira vez viu a sua frente um verdadeiro motivo para lhe fazer deixar o Santuário. Uma mulher, pela qual ele nutre um sentimento bom. Algo talvez escondido pelo seu consciente, algo que ele não admitiria, porém forte o suficiente para fazê-lo botar em xeque todas as suas convicções.

Mas havia algo maior para o prender no santuário. Não era só o dever que ele tinha para com o Mestre ou mesmo com a humanidade, que Athena defendia. Era algo que nem ele poderia explicar, algo que uma vida pacata jamais poderia lhe dar. Era adrenalina. A pura emoção, a tensão de um campo de batalha, a euforia mórbida de fazer jorrar sangue inimigo e a grande satisfação e auto glorificação de sair vitorioso. Mas todos esse desejos obscuros de sangue ele jamais admitiria, ou exporia isso para Marin. Mas era um fato. Argol tinha esse desejo, precisava daquilo para viver bem, e só Santuário podia lhe dar isso.

Argol: Não podemos Marin... Isso seria traição!

Não se trata apenas de nós... Ao lutarmos por Athena estamos defendendo a humanidade. Lutamos por algo maior... Não podemos ser egoístas...

Marin: Mas... Não posso simplesmente apagar o que vivemos!

Eu te amo!

Argol: Pois pare de amar! Isso só vai te fazer mal! Não posso... Não devo ficar ao seu lado... Não serei uma boa pessoa...

Olha...Eu...Preciso ir!

Os olhares ainda se cruzaram outra vez. Tão profundos foram eles que quase poderiam arranhar a alma um do outro, ou inflamá-las de paixão. Só não o fizeram por que Argol cortou-os e se dirigiu à porta.

No mesmo instante Marin saltou da cama e segurou seu amado pelo ombro, virando-o e lhe obrigando a encará-la mais uma vez. O lençol escorreu pelo seu corpo nu tão docemente como se fosse as mãos de seu amante tocando-lhe a pele aveludada. E os olhares, por uma última vez, cruzaram-se daquela forma. Algo ardente surgiu em ambos os corpos, fazendo seus instintos ganharem tanta força que estavam à um passo de fugirem do controle da razão.

Marin: Não se apaga um amor como quem sopra uma chama...

Eu te amei, Argol. Isso jamais vai ser mudado! Eu te amei e continuo a te amar...

O que vai fazer a diferença neste momento é a sua resposta...

Você me ama, Argol...?

Argol repousa suas mãos sofre o rosto de Marin.

Argol: Marin...quer mesmo que eu te responda? /font 

Marin: Sim... Tua resposta vai decidir o que será da minha vida...

Você me ama?

Argol: Não. Não te amo, Marin... Com todas as palavras que queria ouvir...

Não posso continuar com você... Não quero.

Foi então que Marin sentiu desabar sobre sua cabeça o mundo. Sua face tomou-se de espanto, imediatamente recolheu o lençol do chão e cobriu seu corpo. Dando alguns passos para trás caiu sentada na cama.

Marin: ...

Argol: Você quem perguntou... Esta é minha resposta. Não te amo, não posso e não quero te amar. Por isso temos que acabar com isso... Eu não te amo e para seu bem é melhor não me amar também.

Argol veste-se novamente e sai. Seco e ríspido. Era essa sua natureza, ninguém poderia mudá-lo.

Marin ficou só, chorando e ouvindo ecoar as últimas palavras de Argol antes que saísse.

Argol: Tente se esquecer de mim e de tudo que passamos... Pois eu esquecerei...

E a porta se fechou. Argol seguiu seu caminho.

No peito havia uma pontada de dor. Uma dor compartilhada da de Marin. Mas não havia outra opção. Era preciso que se quebre logo os laços, ela precisa ficar livre daquelas amarras. Ela, como ele, é uma guerreira, amar só lhe traria problemas.

Por mais que Argol não fosse um grande exemplo de comportamento, não conseguiria mentir para Marin, apenas para tê-la satisfazendo seus desejos. Ele de fato não a amava. O amor não faz parte de sua natureza.

O amor exige dedicação para o outro, Argol é egocêntrico... Amor exige racionalismo, Argol é instintivo... O amor pede um lar, e Argol, definitivamente, é errante...

Mas foi melhor assim, pensava ele, Marin precisava se desprender de laços com esses. Assim poderia se tornar uma mulher mais forte. São as quedas que nos fortalecem.

Seu caminho deixou para trás a poeira de seus passos no terreno arenoso do Santuário. Deixou para trás uma mulher, chorando sobre sua cama no quarto de uma casinha de pedras.

E ficou no passado um romance que ninguém mais lembraria.

FIM...

Off.: Acho que deu para perceber que fic se desenrola antes de todo o anime e manga. Argol e Marin eram mais jovens, e Marin, bem mais sentimental.

Espero que todos tenham gostado, embora acho que esse fic não muito sucesso entre as leitoras uheuheuhuhehue ´´

Abraços... Sugestões, críticas, papo furado email-me - me achem no fórum Eternal Saint Seiya, sou o Kamus. Ou o Argol no Fórum Arayashiki.


End file.
